


Too Much Of A Good Thing Won't Be Good For Long

by hohohood



Series: Shadowhunters Ficathon [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, M/M, mentioned Lydia Branwell/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hohohood/pseuds/hohohood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boxing AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Of A Good Thing Won't Be Good For Long

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another prompt fill from Shadowhunters Ficathon. How could I not??? Also I kinda ??? Don't know what this is and I don't like it anymore but. I wrote it ???
> 
> Title is from Sam Smith's Good Thing. Of course it is. Plus, it fits???

Magnus had always had a strong like for hot shirtless guys. Put hot shirtless guys in with black fingerless gloves and boxing and, well, Magnus was a  **very** happy boy. There was one hot shirtless guy in particular that made him very happy. Alec Lightwood. Magnus usually found that he could watch him practising all day. And he had, once, but it had looked a little suspicious, since people actually witnessed the ordeal. Magnus came out of it a little embarrassed, but rather pleased, because he'd have a perfect view of Alec's ass the entire time. They flirted a lot. It was a good back and forth. Magnus flirted with everybody, he had to, or it could look suspicious. He flirted with Alec when they were alone, among other things they did when they were alone. He even flirted sometimes when they weren't alone. But he never had the guts to when Alec's wife, Lydia, was around. He had some dignity. Plus, Lydia looked like she could kick his ass if she wanted to, and he wasn't about to let that happen. 

They were each staying later at the gym that night, Alec to practice for a big fight he could coming up and Magnus to get some extra paperwork done. At least, that's what he had told people. Alec's excuse was true. He did have a big fight coming up, but he wasn't training for it that night. He'd been exerting himself a little more than he needed to during that day so that he could relax with Magnus that night. Which wasn't, for once, Magnus's idea. Magnus did, in fact, find himself doing a little extra paperwork whilst Alec finished up his training and helped lock up so that they would be alone after the last stragglers left the gym. Magnus had almost forgotten about their plans until Alec was pushing the door to his office open gently, a soft smile playing on his lips. "Hey." He glanced up, somewhat in confusion until he saw his boyfriend, eyes softening instantly. Pushing aside the papers, he rubbed his fingers through his hair and sat back in his chair. "Hey, you."

Alec made his way around the desk, pushing the papers back a little so that he could comfortably sit against the edge of it, long, lean legs either side of Magnus's. They each just stared at the other for a few moments before Magnus was moving to sit up straight, his slim fingers sliding along the smooth edge of Alec's shorts, pushing them up as his fingers disappeared underneath them and against his soft skin. A soft hum sounded from above him, a knowing smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he continued to slide his hands up and turned them to the insides of his thighs. He squeezed gently and Alec gasped, laughing quietly, lifting his hands to place one against his shoulder and the other lacing into his hair. Shifting himself and the chair closer to the desk, Magnus pressed his mouth against Alec's tummy, pressing soft kisses against the hair that lay there. He'd admitted time and time again that his favourite part of Alec was his torso and the hair that covered the skin there. They both knew exactly why this was. 

He'd thought many times about why they did this, went behind Lydia's back like this, when Alec could probably tell her and get away unscathed. But then, he thought about how hard it would be for Alec to be honest to his entire family, when he had only just been honest with himself. And, really, Magnus was fine with getting Alec like this. He got to have him, even if it wasn't always, it was enough. He was pulled back to reality by a soft tug to his hair and a whimper from above him. He'd stopped his movements and Alec was growing impatient. They each knew that their time together, alone, was limited. "Sorry, doll." His lips continued their slow ascent up to his nipples, soft lips closing around one to suck gently at it, teeth biting gently and tugging, which pulled a rather loud and broken off moan from the younger of the two. His toes curled and he lifted a leg to pull Magnus in tighter, now able to feel his hardening length against his thigh. 

"Oh. Is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" He pulled back in time to see Alec throwing his head back to laugh, the flush that covered his cheeks continuing down to his chest and probably his back. "Be quiet." Alec shifted his hands to his cheeks, pulling him in for a hard but sweet kiss, nothing but tongues and teeth in the best way possible. Magnus's own hands slid down to cup Alec's ass firmly, squeezing to pull a moan from his lover. Alec, with his too tough exterior, liked to be manhandled and forced to do things that he pretended he didn't want to do. Like the first time he had sucked Magnus's dick. He'd pretended he didn't know what to do, but when he was on his knees in front of him, he acted like he'd never done anything  **but** suck dick. He was a mess afterwards, tears on his cheeks and come dripping from each corner of his mouth, but it was perfect. And Magnus was a mess, hair stuck to his face and sweat covering his entire body from how hard he'd forced himself to keep quiet and not do anything to scare Alec. Which was a mistake, because Alec  **loved** to have his mouth fucked. Magnus learned a lot about Alec in the first few weeks of their affair. Like, for example, Alec liked to be fucked against walls and desks and bent over desks. It was a lot for Magnus to take in, but he was still learning and he was more than okay with that. It was a headrush, but it was perfect. 

It always made Magnus wonder, though, about what he was like with Lydia. If they had sex, if Lydia was fine with not doing anything or if she was fine with giving Alec what he wanted. He silently hoped they didn't have sex at all, that he was the only one who got to see Alec like this. But he knew that was probably untrue. They had been married for a little over eight months and Magnus and Alec had been together for five. At some point, they had to have had sex and Magnus liked to not think about that. He liked to focus on the fact that, no matter what, he would always hold a piece of Alec that Lydia never would. He would hold the fact that Alec was perfect in every way and he liked to tell Magnus what he wanted  **after** he'd been 'forced' into it. He was willing to admit his kinks  **after** they'd been played out and Magnus was still weak and reeling over it. He highly doubted that Alec had ever told Lydia about how he liked to have three things inside him whilst he was having his dick sucked. And if he did, then good on him for being honest, but Lydia's fingers were not as long as Magnus's, so he suspected that Alec kept that one a secret as well. Along with the many, many other things he knew that Lydia never would. 

And if Magnus was happy about that, then hell, who could blame him? He was in love with a man he could never get to be his own, but there was no way at all that he was ever going to give him up. At least, not without a fight. Magnus Bane loved Alec Lightwood. Alec Lightwood loved Magnus Bane. Alec Lightwood cared for Lydia Branwell. But cared for and loved are two different things. Alec was just extremely good at making them seem like they were the exact same. But Magnus knew they were different. Lydia might not have seen it in his eyes, but Magnus had spent many nights staring into them, memorising each and every different colour in them. He had seen the way that Alec looked at Lydia and the way that he looked at him. They were similar but oh so different. Whether he stayed with Lydia his entire life or not, Alec was in love with Magnus. And Magnus was accepting of that, even if they could never truly be together.


End file.
